


Stiles, you’re a dork.

by FandomBloc



Category: One Direction (Band), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Listens to One Direction, M/M, Morning, Ziall mention, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:47:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomBloc/pseuds/FandomBloc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Domestic life of Derek and Stiles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles, you’re a dork.

**Author's Note:**

> Original post  
> http://canthandlefeels.tumblr.com/post/50664628639/stiles-youre-a-dork

Stiles was in the kitchen making breakfast for Derek, like usual. He was more perky then his usual self as he was listening and singing along to One direction.

"Oh I just wanna take you anywhere that you like, we can go out any day any night…"

Stiles was doing a little dance, getting distracted, that is until Derek walked in and turned the volume down,

"What are you doing?" He snickered, hugging the pale skinned man from behind "good morning."

"Making food?" he shrugged

"I didn’t know you listened to these guys"

"Oh I totally do dude. They’re pretty cool, not to mention they’re cute." Stiles blinked, "but not as cute as you."

Derek chuckled “You think I’m cute? You think a 200 pound werewolf is cute” he nuzzled into the neck of him boyfriend.

"Yeah" Stiles turned around and gave him a kiss, "You’re the Zayn to my Niall."

"I don’t even know what that means, I think you spend too much time online"

"Shut up, no I don’t. It’s a ship between two of the dudes in One Direction"

"Wow, you’re a dork." Derek hoisted him up onto the counter, "Come here and give me a big dorky kiss"

Stiles sighed and smiled “You’re just as lame as I am.”

"I can’t believe you compared us to an imaginary relationship"

"Ziall is real bro" 

"You are such a dork" Derek pulled him closer and kissed him again and playfully nipped at his neck

"Babe stop, you’re going to make me knock something over" Stiles giggled and slipped out of his embrace, hopping away

"Are you sure you want to play this game this early in the morning?" Derek laughed and chased Stiles around the room…


End file.
